Exterminio
by Breen Martinez
Summary: La primera antorcha cayo sin remordimiento en el pasto, incendiándolo. Y así sucesivamente, porque la única manera de exterminar a un vampiro: Era quemarlo. "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?" Mes del terror en el foro "¡Siéntate!"


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de un personaje_

_Este One-shot participa en el foro _**"¡Siéntate!" **_por el mes del terror: www (punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

**Exterminio**

_-Yo siempre te protegeré –Le prometió él –Sin importar lo que ellos digan_

_-¿Me lo juras? –Pregunto ella con sus ojos rojos fijos en él_

_-Te lo juro, yo te protegeré, ellos no te harán nada –Aseguro –Además, yo daría mi vida para protegerte_

_-¡Gracias Inuyasha! –La azabache tuvo la intención de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, su sangre olía tan deliciosa… -Ahora regreso –Anunció al momento de dar media vuelta para buscar algo que 'comer'_

* * *

Pero ahora… ¿Por qué cambiaban de decisión? ¿Por qué la traicionaban? ¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa? ¡¿Dónde?!

_Probablemente en lo más apartado de su corazón _Pensó molesta al momento que se refugiaba en el bosque para poder asimilar y pensar todo con claridad, además de planear su _huida _de ese lugar, si seguía ahí, no viviría mucho tiempo, además de que era un vampiro y se supone que ella era inmortal.

Pero no era algo que ella hubiera deseado, para nada. Pero sin duda, ¿Quién iba a decir que ese día ocurriría su desgracia por un descuido de ella y también de parte de Inuyasha? Nadie, absolutamente nadie sospechaba que eso le podía ocurrir.

Siguió caminando, maldiciendo internamente al _humano _que les fue con el _chisme _de cómo matar a las personas como ella, ¿Quién demonios les había dicho? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se entero esa persona? Ese era un secreto que le habían dicho a ella que tenía que guardar por toda la eternidad.

El olor de la sangre de una persona la alerto, alguien estaba cerca. El ardor de su garganta no la ayudaba para nada, llevaba mucho tiempo así, y no se acostumbraba a controlar esa sed insaciable, pero no podía, se alejo, tratando de controlarse, pero fue inevitable, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sobre su siguiente víctima.

-Te encontré –Menciono victorioso el hanyou

¡Demonios! Había olvidado que la sangre de Inuyasha era simplemente deliciosa –Ya qué la había probado una vez por error –

-Kagome, no te haremos daño –Pronunció, reflejando en sus ojos una gran tristeza –Es… por tu bien

-Mientes –La azabache se separo un poco de él –Dijiste que me ibas a proteger, ¿Dónde quedo eso Inuyasha? Acaso, ¿Me quieres ver morir? –Él bajo la mirada -¡Eso no es por mi bien! Si quieren que me aleje, solamente díganmelo y me voy…

-No es eso Kag –Sango apareció detrás de la pareja –Pero…Es algo inevitable… perdónanos

-Hace 20 años, después de destruir la perla y que me pasara _esto –_explicó –Ustedes me prometieron estar conmigo, porque sabían que no les haría nada, ¿Dónde quedo esa promesa? –Un silencio los rodeo a los tres -¿Por qué me quieren… exterminar?

-Señorita Kagome –Miroku apareció –No es decisión de nosotros pero…

-¡Hay está! –Gritaron unos aldeanos aparecieron interrumpiendo al pequeño grupo, ellos se mostraban enojados -¡Es la última! –Exclamaron algunos y comenzaron a acercarse a la vampiresa, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y en un movimiento rápido empezó a correr hacia el bosque, buscando un lugar dónde refugiarse -¡Inuyasha, tienes que ir por ella! –Escucho lo que ellos decían y apresuro aún más su escape, esperando no ser exterminada.

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba.

Todos esos aldeanos alguna vez fueron sus amigos y ahora la querían matar… solo por ser un vampiro.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba y la sujetaba de las muñecas: Era Inuyasha.

-¡No por favor! –Suplico al momento de sentir como era llevaba de regreso a la aldea

-Lo siento Kagome

-¡Esto es traición! ¿Sabes cómo me van a matar, verdad?

El hanyou bajo la mirada y susurro un _sí. _

Llegar a la aldea no fue nada difícil, habían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y el pánico la invadió: No quería experimentar todo eso, no quería, no lo deseaba… Ella no se merecía eso…

"_Sabes que solo hay una manera de salvarte" _

"_**¡Cállate! No haré tal cosa, son mis amigos…"**_

"_¿Son tus amigos?" _–La voz de su interior se burlo– _"¿Entonces, por qué te quieren exterminar?"_

"_**Porque…"**_

"_¡Por qué te creen un monstruo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Sálvate! ¿Quién te juzgara? ¡Posees la inmortalidad!"_

Por un momento creyó que su voz interior, tenía razón… ¡Pero no podía hacer eso! ¡Ella no era un Monstruo! Aunque así todo mundo lo creyera…

Pero el simple hecho de que todos se le acercaran la estaba haciendo perder el control, su sangre olía tan deliciosa… tenía ganas de enterrar sus colmillos en el cuello de cada uno y succionar cada gota de su sangre hasta que no quedara, nada, absolutamente nada.

La luna se empezaba a divisar en el cielo, una perfecta luna llena… La hora se acercaba y ella lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Y el temor la invadió… ¿Enserio la iban a matar? ¿Serían capaces? Los vio a lo lejos, estaban organizando todo, para que nada fallara. Entonces recordó que decían que ella era la última, ¿Era enserio? ¿Habían podido contra todos? Aunque eran pocos… pero eran suficientes como para matar a muchas aldeas.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Inuyasha se atrevió a hablar

Kagome bufo, ¿Cómo no tener miedo?

La luna ya ocupaba su lugar en el cielo nocturno y vio como todos los aldeanos salían de su casa, mirándola duramente. Ella forcejeo contra Inuyasha, pero él la sujetaba con toda su fuerza.

Todo estaba perfectamente listo… ¡Todo!

Sintió como era amarrada en un árbol, sus brazos se los estiraron lo suficiente como para impedir que huyera, luego aparecieron todos, con antorchas, Inuyasha se fue de ese lugar, no quería ver… ¡No lo soportaría! ¿Cómo podría ver como exterminaban a la mujer que amaba?' La primera antorcha cayo sin remordimiento en el pasto, incendiándolo. Y así sucesivamente, porque la única manera de exterminar a un vampiro: Era quemarlo.

Las llamas poco a poco la estaban alcanzando y la azabache tenía miedo… ¡Mucho miedo! Las llamas avanzaban cual depredador a su presa –Bueno, así era –Avanzaba con gran velocidad… hasta que llego al árbol dónde ella estaba, bueno ¿Y si el fuego alcanzaba las sogas y lograba escapar? Quiso mantener la esperanza, pero las llamas empezaron a subir, alcanzando sus pies. Gritó de dolor, eso sí dolía…

Sintió como sus huesos eran perforados por aquellas llamas, sus piernas, sus brazos, las sogas se deshicieron, pero ella ya estaba agonizante por el intenso dolor, las llamas alcanzaron sus brazos, igual perforándolos… Su agonía no acababa. Gritaba y gritaba. Pero todos solamente contemplaban

-Nunca debió acabar con esas personas, señorita Kagome –Hablo el hombre que había lanzado la primera antorcha –Que alguien se apiade de su alma…

* * *

**¡Taran! :D **

**Lo sé, soy mala escribiendo terror, ¡Pero hago mi esfuerzo!:D **

**¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Me regalan un review? ¡Son gratis! :D ¡Así que aprovecha!(?)' Y si no quieren dejar un Review, dejen dos... Ah.. **

**Bueno, me voy Sayonara:3**

**Con cariño Breen.**


End file.
